Build:Team - Creatureway
These builds use sheer numbers produced through Asura Summons, Spirits, Minions, Pets, and Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support to overwhelm foes. It is designed to quickly create close to 30 creatures, and minions can bring the total number of allied creatures up to over 40. The use of physical buffs, wells, wards, and hexes are used to boost all allies in the area. This Team is designed for Vanquishing, Missions, and other HM or NM areas. Overview *1/2x Physicals / *1x SoS / *1x SoGM / *1x AotL / *1x Wells / *(1x) Shouter / *1x ER Healer / *1x Warder / A/R WoA prof=A/R bea=3 dag=12+1 cri=12+3StrikeFangsBlossomEyeof the AssassinVanguard Assassin SupportIce ImpAnimal/build Variants * Replace Way of the Assassin with Locust's Fury * Replace Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support with Critical Agility * Use a different Asura Summon **Naga Shaman **Mursaat **Ruby Djinn Equipment Armor * Max armor * Best Rune of Vigor you can afford * Survivor or Radiant insignias * Attunement or Vitae runes Weapons * Sundering Dagger of Fortitude, 15^50 * Sundering Dagger of Enchanting, +15% While Enchanted Usage Maintain Critical Eye and Way of the Assassin. Spam skills 1, 2, and 3. Keep up EVAS and Asura summon as often as possible. Watch energy usage, but if you are constanly attacking it shouldn't be a problem. Use Comfort Animal out of battle Rt/R SoS Channeler prof=Rt/R spa=8 cha=12+1+3 bea=8of SpiritsBloodsongVampirismBondGiftVanguard Assassin SupportIce ImpAnimal/build Variants * Add Splinter Weapon instead of Spirit's Gift if more DPS is needed * Replace Spirit's Gift with Boon of Creation or Explosive Growth * Bring a Hard Res, like Death Pact Signet, instead of Comfort Animal * Use a different Asura Summon **Naga Shaman **Mursaat **Ruby Djinn Equipment Armor * Max Armor * Best Rune of Vigor you can afford * Survivor or Radiant insignias * Attunement or Vitae runes Weapons * Channeling Wand of Quickening * Channeling Off-Hand of Swiftness or Fortitude * High Energy Channeling Set Usage Maintain Spirit's Gift (or other enchantment). Use SoS, Shadowsong, and Disenchantment at beginning of battles and try to keep them up. Don't group them so AoE takes out all 5 at once. Use EVAS and Asura summon as much as possible. Use Death Pact Signet to ressurect fallen party members, or use Comfort Animal outside of battle. Rt/R SoGM Communer prof=Rt/R bea=8 spa=8 com=12+1+3of Ghostly MightAnguishPainDisenchantmentShadowsongVanguard Assassin SupportIce ImpAnimal/build Variants * Brind Hard Res instead of Comfort Animal * Use a different Asura Summon **Naga Shaman **Mursaat **Ruby Djinn Equipment Armor * Max Armor * Best Rune of Vigor you can afford * Survivor or Radiant insignias * Attunement or Vitae runes Weapons * Communing Wand of Quickening * Communing of Swiftness or Fortitude * High Energy Communing Set Usage Use Signet of Ghostly Might whenever you have spirits up. Cast Anguish, Pain, Bloodsong and Vampirism at beginning of battle. Make sure to spread them out a bit, so they aren't wiped by AoE. Use EVAS and Asura summon as often as possible. Use Res during battle, and Comfort Animal outside of it. N/R AotL prof=N/R wil=3 sou=12+1 death=12+1+3of the LichBone Fiendof the MasterMasochismWinnowingVanguard Assassin SupportIce Impof Lost Souls/build Variants * Replace Animate Bone Fiend with Animate Bone Minions * Replace Signet of Lost Souls with Signet of Sorrow * Use a different Asura Summon **Naga Shaman **Mursaat **Ruby Djinn Equipment Armor * Max Armor * Best Rune of Vigor you can afford * Bloodstained insignia * Survivor or Radiant insignias * Attunement or Vitae runes Weapons * Insightful Death Magic Staff of Enchanting or Mastery * High Energy Death Magic Set Usage Set up Winnowing just before a battle begins. Cast Masochism followed by Aura of the Lich as soon as entering an instance. You should be able to maintain AotL and Masochism. Use your other minion skill when AotL is recharging. Use EVAS and Asuran summon as energy allows. Use Comfort Animal outside of battle. N/R WoP prof=N/R bea=8 sou=5 blo=12+1+3 cur=9+3of Powerof BloodBarbsof PainBattle Standard of HonorVanguard Assassin SupportIce ImpAnimal/build Variants * Replace 3, 4, or 5 with Awaken the Blood if you think it is neccessary to receive more from the well spells * Bring Revive Animal instead of Comfort Animal if ressing pets during battle is deemed neccessary * Use a different Asura Summon **Naga Shaman **Mursaat **Ruby Djinn Equipment Armor * Max Armor * Best Rune of Vigor you can afford * Bloodstained insignia * Survivor or Radiant insignias * Attunement or Vitae runes Weapons * Insightful Blood Magic Staff of Mastery * Blood Magic Wand of Memory * Blood Magic Off-Hand of Aptitude * High Energy Blood Magic Set Usage Set up Ebon Battle Standard of Honor, in minion/melee range if possible. Maintain Awaken the Blood if brought and use WoP and WoB when you can. Use Barbs casters and Mark of Pain on clustered foes to increase damage even more. Use EVAS and Asura summon as much as possible, and use Revive Animal if you brought it. Use Comfort Animal out of battle. P/W Shouter prof=P/W lea=10+1+3 comma=5 tac=10 mot=10"Charge!"the Limit!"Yourself!"RefrainRefrainYourselves!" (Kurzick)Battle Standard of CourageShall Return!"/build Variants * Use Luxon Version of "Save Yourselves!" if it is more beneficial * Replace Burning Refrain with an IMS/IAS shout Equipment Armor * Max Armor * Best Rune of Vigor you can afford * Survivor or Radiant insignias * Attunement or Vitae runes Weapons * Furious Spear of Fortitude * Motivation Shield of Fortitude, -5 physical damage (20% chance) Usage Spam shouts as much as possible. Try to make use of refrains by timing use of "Charge!", "Watch Yourself!" and "Save Yourselves!" If a wipe is inevitable, be sure to flee and then use "We Shall Return!" once everything settles down. Use Ebon Battle Standard of Courage around casters to provide more armor for squishys. E/Mo ER prof=E/Mo ene=12+1+3 pro=8 hea=10Renewalof RestorationLord (Kurzick)HealthPartyVanguard Assassin SupportIce ImpAttunement/build Variants * Replace 4, 5, 6, 7, or 8 with spammable healing skills such as: **Spirit Bond **Dwayna's Sorrow **Healing Whisper **Heal Other **Protective Spirit * Use a different Asura Summon **Naga Shaman **Mursaat **Ruby Djinn Equipment Armor * Max Armor * Survivor insignias * Minor Energy Storage rune * Attunement or Vitae runes Weapons * Insightful Energy Storage Staff of Fortitude * Hale Energy Storage Staff of Fortitude Usage Maintain Life Attunement on self, and use Ether Renewal as much as possible. Maintain Aura of Restoration and Elemental Lord, too. Spam Healing Skills, EVAS, and Asura Summon. Be careful of interrupts. Mo/E Warder prof=Mo/E div=10+1 hea=12+3 ear=8OptionalOptionalOptionalSeedof LifeBattle Standard of WisdomAgainst FoesAgainst Melee/build Optionals * Adjust Attributes according to what skills you use. You probably want to use a healing prayers elite, but other elites may suit certain areas better. *Elites ** Use Blessed Light for good hex and condition removal ** Bring Martyr for lots of condition removal ** Word of Healing for good individual healing ** Divert Hexes for mass hex removal ** Healing Burst Big heal without conditions. * Hex Removal ** Use Convert Hexes in areas with lots of necros, like The Black Curtain ** Cure Hex removes hex and a decent heal * Healing ** Patient Spirit is a strong, cheap heal. ** Bring Dwayna's Sorrow and cast on allies, especially minions, for simple party-wide healing ** Healing Breeze in areas with little or no enchantment removal Equipment Armor * Max Armor * Survivor or Radiant insignias * Attunement or Vitae runes Weapons * Insightful Healing Prayers/Divine Favor Staff of Enchanting * Healing Prayers Wand of Memory * Healing Prayers Off-Hand of Fortitude Usage Use Healing Seed and Seed Life on minions, physical party members, and casters, if they are being attacked. Use Ebon Battle Standard of Wisdom, Ward Against Foes, and Ward Against Melee in caster range if possible. These wards are more beneficial to the casters. For optional skills, see descriptions and use correctly. Counters * Healing on this team does not handle spikes well * Mass Blinding reduces effectiveness of physical players and minions, and it is tough to remove conditions from minions * Energy denial on healers could neutralize healing ability of this group of builds * Ressurection is relatively slow and weak, so deaths are tough to recover from Team Variations * These can replace either the physical A/R or P/W shouter * If replacing P/W, make sure to bring Ebon Battle Standard of Courage instead of Comfort Animal Warrior 100B Physical prof=W/R swo=12+3 bea=3 str=12+1BladesStrikeSlashArteryand Moon SlashIce ImpVanguard Assassin SupportAnimal/build WoA Assassin Physical prof=A/R bea=3 dag=12+1 cri=12+3StabStrikeBlossomEyeof the AssassinVanguard Assassin SupportIce ImpAnimal/build Wounding Strike Assassin Physical prof=A/D scy=12 cri=12+1+3Eyeof the MasterSweepScytheScytheStrikeIce ImpVanguard Assassin Support/build Barrage Ranger Physical prof=R/? bea=8 mar=12+1+3 exp=10BarrageVolleyFireShotShotIce ImpVanguard Assassin SupportAnimal/build * Be sure to bring Splinter Weapon on one or both of the Rits and also make sure at least one of the physicals or Rits has a hard res. Dagger Ranger Physical prof=R/a bea=8 dag=12 exp=10+3StrikeFangsBlossomEscapeOptionalVanguard Assassin SupportIce ImpAnimal/build *Deaths Charge *"By Ural's Hammer *"I Am The Strongest" *Pain Inverter Ritualist Healer instead of E/Mo prof=Rt/E spa=12 res=12+1+3Body and SoulWas KaolaiLightof Wardingof CreationRecuperationLifeof My Flesh/build Notes * High Ranks in Asura, Vanguard, and Allegiance Titles help * Watch out for Aura of the Lich use, can hinder Wells Necro if it is used at wrong times * AoE can nuke spirits and/or minions, but this should n't be a problem if spirits are spaced out * Use of Consumables, both solo and team cons, will help a great deal * Summoning stones, especially Shining Blade War Horns, will help * All pets should be level 20, otherwise they are much less useful * Ressurection skills can be worked into almost all of the players, but it is not recommended to add them to more than one or two players * All physicals should have weapons dealing physical damage (obviously) * Heros can be substituted for most of the players. They will not be as effective because they do not use skills as well and can not use PvE skills